


Through Rain to Sun

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 1-million-words, Community: Femslashverse, Developing Relationship, F/F, Poetry, Sestina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Ginny and Luna's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Rain to Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the1MW Slow Sated Sunday prompt, "Rainy Day" and the Femslashverse poetry challenge, for which I chose a [Sestina](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sestina)

The first time Ginny saw Luna, her pale hair  
caught Ginny's eye, captivating the Gryffindor girl.  
Though half of their meeting was spent looking for Luna's wand,  
hidden in the pouring of the rain,  
both girls came away from the moment  
knowing that something significant had just occurred.

Many hours later, to Ginny it finally occurred  
as Hermione taught her a spell to dry her hair  
that while she was with the other, not even for a moment  
had she thought of Tom. The girl  
who's name she had never caught through the thundering rain  
was like a missing piece in her life. Like a safe holster for her wand.

In second year, they met again through crossed wands  
when something truly wonderful occurred.  
As Lupin taught, and the window was pounded by rain,  
Luna took a chance, and ran her fingers through ginger hair.  
It was never spoken of by either girl  
but the hope it gave far outlasted the moment.

By third year, all their spare moments  
were spent together: reading, practicing, polishing wands...  
Though they hid their friendship from the other girls,  
they were together as the biggest moments of the year occurred.  
And they lay, entwined by hand and hair  
as the year ended, and stared up into the rain.

Umbridge descended like a thundercloud of acid rain  
that year, and it became even harder to find a spare moment  
for a good cuddle, or to run fingers through fiery or pale hair.  
Then the DA appeared: a chance to _use_ their wands.  
And the hidden room allowed something else to occur  
as each found comfort and solace in the other girl.

That summer was the longest ever lived by boy or girl  
as their moods were echoed by the warm pounding rain.  
But at last they returned to school, and the reunion occurred.  
While they studied, fought, and learned, there were few good moments;  
but they could never be caught without their wands,  
limited to a longing glance, a quick handhold, a passing stroke of hair.

More trials beset the girls in a series of battles and quiet moments  
As their last two years rained past, and eventually they were free to use their wands  
Now women, freedom occurred, swore love in white robes, while the afternoon sun blazed in their hair


End file.
